Bolt: Final alterno
by sekhoya990
Summary: Todo paso exactamente igual que en la pelicula, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Aqui demuestro que la pelicula tambien hubiera sido buena con un final diferente AU


**Seguramente no soy la unica que piensa que el final de Bolt quizas pudo haber sido mejor, por lo que decidi hacer mi propia version de un final alterno para la pelicula. Creo que el concepto de _vida normal_ esta muy sobrevalorado y muy limitado a solo un tipo de vida, y pense en concentrarme mas en mejorar la de Bolt que en cambiarla de un modo tan drastico. Espero les agrade mi historia :)**

**Disclaimer: Bolt y todos los personajes aqui mostrados son de Disney (que injusta es la vida T.T)**

* * *

><p>Había sido un incendio terrible, y de no ser por Bolt, Penny no hubiera conseguido salvarse. Mientras entraba a la ambulancia, su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a su mejor amigo en brazos del bombero, aparentemente sin vida, pero pudo volver a respirar tranquila cuando lo vio mover la cola y cuando pudo tenerlo con ella antes de irse al hospital. Vio a su madre a su lado, muy asustada por lo que casi ocurrió allá adentro, pero tratando de calmarse para así reconfortarla.<p>

Vio luego entrar a su agente, quien obviamente estaba fingiendo preocupación, para luego tratar de convencer a su madre de aprovecharse de la situación para así darle mas publicidad a la serie. Su madre se enojo como nunca antes y lo tiro de una sola patada de la ambulancia, junto con todas sus cosas, y le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Madre: ¡Estas despedido!

Agente: No, espere, vamos a reconsiderarlo... mire, le pondremos un alfiler...

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar de hablar, solo cerro la puerta y acompaño a su hija todo el camino hacia el hospital. Los paramédicos dijeron que solo había sido una intoxicación leve, y que de no ser por ese valiente perro, posiblemente no estaría allí. Los doctores dijeron mas o menos lo mismo, que Penny había tenido mucha suerte, pero todo lo que quería ella apenas ya estaba conciente y respirando bien, era que el veterinario llegara pronto con Bolt, no podía esperar para darle las gracias.

Madre: Tranquila hija, Bolt estará contigo pronto, primero deben terminar de bañarlo –la cubre con la manta de la cama-

Penny: Si, ya lo se, aun no puedo creer lo que hizo, salvo mi vida, aun sabiendo el riesgo en que se ponía a si mismo. No puedo esperar a darle las gracias por eso

Y en eso, el veterinario llego con una jaula para perros, donde Bolt ya no podía esperar para salir, y tan pronto como la abrió, Bolt apareció y empezó a lamer a Penny como loco. Se le veía muy bien, estaba lleno de energía y muy hermoso, por primera vez en cinco años estaba completamente blanco, sin maquillaje encima.

El ambiente era de mucha alegría, pero de pronto se escucho un ligero maullido, lo cual hizo que Bolt dejara de lamer a su dueña y fuera hacia la puerta, donde la abrió empujando con su hocico, dejando entrar a Mittens, a quien también habían dado un buen baño, pensando que era la otra mascota de Penny, y junto a ella venia Rhino, a quien se le veía muy emocionado luego de semejante aventura. Claramente aun no sabia que los poderes de Bolt no eran reales, pero ya le aclararían eso pronto.

Tan pronto Penny los vio, quiso llamarlos para saber quienes eran y como los había conocido Bolt. Mittens se mostraba algo desconfiada, pese a que Rhino fue corriendo a la cama de ella apenas pudo. Bolt la animo y le demostró que ella la amaría tal como a el, y juntos fueron con la niña.

Penny opto por adoptarlos, luego de que el veterinario le dijera que si no eran suyos, entonces posiblemente eran animales callejeros y llamarían al refugio. Su madre la apoyo completamente, y tan pronto como la dieron de alta, fueron a casa con ellos, ya que luego de eso, le darían unos días de descanso antes de volver a su vida normal.

Pasado ese tiempo, las cosas en el set de la serie de televisión cambiaron un poco: Penny pudo tener a un nuevo agente, ya que el anterior no se preocupaba por ella y estaba mas concentrado en las ganancias y en la publicidad. Las grabaciones ya no eran tan exigentes para ella, además de que le consiguieron una doble, lo que le permitía pasar mucho mas tiempo con Bolt, quien además ahora ya no vivía en el estudio, sino que se había ido a vivir con Penny a su casa, y también tenia mas tiempo libre, ya que el perro que lo había reemplazado luego de desaparecer lo cubría un par de veces por semana, para así poder salir y conocer a otros perros, lo que ayudo a que Penny pudiera hacer amigos, cosa para la cual no había tenido tiempo antes.

A Bolt se le veía mas feliz al entender que la serie no era real, y lo mejor era que podía estar con sus amigos Mittens y Rhino, ya que ella había conseguido un lugar en la serie al reemplazar al gato negro del doctor Cálico, ya que este se comportaba muy mal y Bolt ya no soportaba sus bromas todo el tiempo. Mientras que Rhino se quedaba en el camerino a descansar junto con Penny, donde le habían puesto una televisión para entretenerse.

Ese fin de semana, Penny y Bolt tenían bastante tiempo para ellos, ya que su nuevo contrato les daba los fines de semana libres. Así que desde ahora, Bolt podía comportarse como un perro real, tal como Penny quería. Fueron al parque, y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a su antiguo agente vendiendo salchichas en un carrito cuando quisieron comprar una. Se le veía deprimido, pero por lo menos ya había aprendido su lección.

El director de la serie seguía impresionado con Bolt, ya que continuaba mostrando una gran pasión en la pantalla, lo cual lo diferenciaba mucho de su doble. Las medidas de seguridad habían mejorado, y se encargo de despedir a todos los descuidados que lo habían dejado escapar la otra vez, pero no porque luego se hubiera perdido y la serie se hubiera detenido, sino porque también apreciaba a Bolt, y temía que hubiera podido quedar lastimado luego de todo lo que debió atravesar.

La serie era todo un éxito, bastante mas que lo usual, lo que le dejaba a la familia suficiente dinero para poder tener unas merecidas vacaciones, ya que aun con sus nuevos ajustes de contrato, la serie era cansadora, y les vendrían bien un par de semanas lejos de ella.

Viajaron a Hawai, donde disfrutaron en grande su primer día de descanso, y esa noche, a la hora en que empezaban a salir las estrellas, Mittens de pronto perdió de vista a Bolt, y buscándolo, lo encontró en la playa que estaba cerca de la cabaña donde se hospedaban, recostado en la arena. Fue a hacerle compañía, ya que la noche era cálida y agradable y corría una brisa muy relajante.

Bolt: Aun no puedo creer todo lo que he vivido, mi vida cambio mucho, y para mejor

Mittens: ¿No te gustaría tener una vida normal y no preocuparte por esa serie de televisión?

Bolt: Pues, la verdad soy feliz con lo que Penny decida, en tanto pueda estar con ella y con ustedes, no me importa donde sea. Vida normal o no, me alegra poder llevar una vida mejor

Mittens: A mi también

Viendo las estrellas, no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro, y aunque Bolt no era un perro completamente normal, estaba contento de poder estar con su dueña y poder pasar mas tiempo con ella. Las entrevistas ya eran menos y podían verse todos los días. Se alegraba de que esas noches solitarias en su trailer ya fueran cosa del pasado y de que ya no soportara esas tontas burlas, ya que ya entendió que su vida no era lo que creía, pero no se arrepentía de lo que vivió, ya que de no ser por esa gran aventura y por Mittens, su vida seguiría siendo la misma mentira de antes.

FIN


End file.
